Chell
- Lawl Soul= }} |caption = CHELL THINKS WITH PORTALS! |Row 1 title = Universe |Row 1 info = Valve |Row 2 title = Debut |Row 2 info = Portal |Row 3 title = Appears in |Row 3 info = Lawl Liquid Crystal/Smash Bros Lawl Soul |Row 4 title = Nationality |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Playstyle |Row 5 info = Stage Control |Row 6 title = Played by |Row 6 info = Unknown |Row 7 info = rival |Row 7 info = Unknown }}'''Chell '''is the main protagonist for Portal, being the test subject who goes through various test chambers to try to find a way out of the facility. She's also the 29th fighter in Lawl Liquid Crystal and the 6th character in Lawl Soul. Special Moves (LLC) Neutral B - Portal Gun Chell fires her Portal Gun. The Portal Gun itself has many properties to it. First off, the spark projectile it shoots can stun opponents, and on top of that acts as a marker for where the portal goes. (This is mainly if the player holds B while firing. Holding B makes the marker go farther.) Only two portals can appear at a time, and anything from projectiles, to opponents, to items can get teleported through the portals. The portals have a multitude of properties also. First off, when spawned, Portals can deal stun damage via their spawn animation. If an opponent is flung into the portal by either Chell or by their own ignorance, they’ll be spat out the other side, dealing medium damage and large knockback. Portals also have limitations to them to ensure no unfair play is used by them. First off, portals can only be spawned in areas where there is ground, meaning you can’t spawn them in the air. Also, portals will automatically spawn objects straightforward if they are spawned on a ledge with no platforms near it. The only exception to that rule is if there's more ground below the ledges. Side B - Turret Chell equips a Turret. Pressing B will make the Turret fire. You can place it down by holding B. Placing it down lets the Turret fire at anyone within its eyesight automatically. Up B - Ariel Fate Plate Chell leaps upward in the Aperture Science Ariel Fate Plate. Holding B, the Fate Plate will appear directly behind her, and a random item will be spawned from the plate, being flung over in an arc towards the opponents. Down B - GlaDOS' Chell equips GLaDOS. GLaDOS has two functionalities in her potato form. First off, she can sap traps by performing your Down B again, which has Chell throw her to latch onto one and sap-away. GLaDOS can also latch onto other opponents and sap them as well. GLaDOS buffs-up all of Chell’s specials the longer she saps: Neutral B - Opponents are stunned longer by when the portal is spawned and when you can throw an extra object into the portal. Side B - The Turret shoots more bullets that deal more damage. Up B - Ariel Fate Plate goes higher. Projectiles that spawn do more damage. Down B - Opponents are stunned longer by GlaDOS' short circuit. All the buffs go away when Chell loses a stock. Final Smash - Your Precious Moon Chell spawns a Portal at her current position, then proceeding to aim it at a slowly fading in moon in the sky. The portal in the middle of the stage will now attempt to suck up all opponents in its range. As this sequence happens, random objects will fly towards the portal, including cubes, trash, turrets, and even cores. If only one opponent is sucked into the portal, a cutscene will play with them on the moon, and afterwards said opponent will be OHKO’d. However, if two or more opponents are sucked in, an event will play where both opponents will have to swim towards the portal on the moon if they want to get back onto the battlefield, but they have to do it under a specific time limit: Use the circle pad to position yourself. Press B to float forward in that direction. If neither opponent succeeds in getting into the portal, they both get OHKO’d. If only one or two get out, the opponent behind will be OHKO’d, but the other two who made it will be spat back out of the portal, getting damaged heavily in the process. The same goes if all opponents get out. Alt. Final Smash - Want You Gone Chell connects GLaDOS to a docking station, reconnecting her into the system and transforming her into her normal form. With this, she’ll spawn multiple turrets, shoot bombs everywhere, and pump neurotoxin into the air, slowly damaging opponents. After 8 seconds, the Final Smash ends. Special Moves (Lawl Soul) Neutral B: Thinking with Portals Chell uses her Portal Gun to shoot out a portal, which you can aim up or down. First she will shoot a blue portal, and then she will shoot an orange portal. Once both are on screen, they are connected in a similar way to the portals in Smash Bros Ultimate's Stage Builder, with the difference that they can also teleport projectiles and moving traps. On their own, Portals can help Chell with combos, save her from deaths and help her with her recovery, but they also have special properties linked to her other specials. After 20 seconds of both portals being open, they will close. Side B: Propulsion Gel Chell's feet will be covered in Propulsion Gel and she will slide forwards in a set distance, leaving a streak of gel behind. She can jump or Dash Attack at any point of her slide, retaining the momentum from it. The gel left behind will speed up anybody who goes through it, and it stays on screen for 10 seconds or until you use Side B again (as the old gel will be replaced by the new one). Using it in the air will make her slide forwards a bit, but the gel will instantly disappear. You can also use Neutral B during the slide to mix up your approach options. Up B: Repulsion Gel Chell crouches down and a puddle of Repulsion Gel will appear under her, bouncing her upwards. During the bounce she acts as a hitbox, meaning she can hit opponents. Much like with the propulsion gel, it stays on screen for 10 seconds and opponents can use it to bounce themselves. It can also be used during Side B to jump immediately after the slide retaining the momentum. Down B: Turret Chell grabs a turret with her Portal Gun, acting like a heavy item that you can carry around and toss. Once it lands it will be activated, shooting a laser pointer that indicates its range. If anybody gets near the laser sight, it will start shooting them with bullets, but only as long as they are inside that range (the bullets also do not go any further than that). If the turret is in front of a portal, it will automatically shoot from it. Only Chell can pick up the Turret, but opponents can knock it out by dealing it 20% damage. There is a 1/10 chance Chell will spawn a Defective Turret which explodes the moment you throw it. It also explodes if it's attacked, but Chell is unaffected by the explosion. Final Smash: Your Precious Moon Chell shoots a portal on the stage, and right afterwards she shoots one at the moon (either spawns a moon in the Background of the stage, or just at the moon from the stage in question). The portal will now act like a black hole sucking in any opponents nearby, who will be teleported to the moon. This is a OHKO if they have over 100%, or they will just be launched out of the portal if they have less. KO Sounds LLC Note: Chell only makes these sounds very occasionally to keep with the tradition of her being mostly silent. * KO Sound 1: “Ugh!” * KO Sound 2: "Urrgh!!" * Glados KO Sound: “No!” * Glados Star KO Sound: “NOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH—“ * Glados Screen KO: "Ah!" Lawl Soul *KO Sound 1: "Ah!" *KO Sound 2: "Ugh!" *Star KO Sound: N/A *Screen KO Sound: N/A Taunts LLC * Up Taunt: *Throws cube upward and catches it* * Side Taunt: *Nods* * Down Taunt: *Takes out Radio, proceeding to listen to the radio version of “Still Alive”* * Up Taunt (with Glados): “Lets go get some!” * Side Taunt (with Glados): “You’re...doing a great job.” * Down Taunt (with Glados): “For the record, you don’t have to go THAT slowly.” Lawl Soul *Up Taunt: *spawns one of the Cores, each one saying a random line* *Side Taunt: *spawns a radio that plays a cover of "Still Alive"* *Down Taunt: "Hellooooooo!" Victory Options LLC * Victory Option 1: *Gets in elevator* * Victory Option 2: *Sits beside companion cube, turning towards it, then smiling* * Victory Option 3: *Glados says: “Ill give you credit. I guess you ARE listening to me.”, in which in response Chell rolls her eyes, but then looks back towards Glados with a smirk* Lawl Soul *Victory Option 1: *sits right next to the companion cube, which has The Cake on it. Then a robotic arm comes from above and puts off the candle* *Victory Option 2: *does the infinite portal trick* *Victory Option 3: *comes to the victory screen, where two turrets and a defective turret are* "Who are you?" "Well, hello, stranger!" *Chell runs away* *Losing Pose: *sits on the companion cube, looking away* Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Celebrities Category:Portal Category:Stage Control Category:Resourcer Category:American Category:Hero Category:Valve Category:00's Category:Lawl Soul